swr1hitparadefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hintergründe
Schreibe den ersten Absatz deines Artikels hier. Die erste Hitparade des Süddeutschen Rundfunks lief 1989. Über 20 Jahre sind es seit der ersten Hitparade des damaligen Süddeutschen Rundfunks. "Hitparade-Vater" war Stefan Siller ... mehr * Altes Video (youtube, in mehreren Teilen hochgeladen 14.11.2007) Häufig gewünschte Bands, InterpretInnen * Queen * Rolling Stones * Led Zeppelin * Dire Straits * Pink Floyd * Metallica * Beatles * Deep Purple * Eric Clapton * Elvis Presley * AC/DC * Michael Jackson * Scorpions * Jethro Tull * AC/DC * Uriah Heep Interne Links Music-wikia.com Schreibe den ersten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. Häufig gewünschte Titel 2013 Led Zeppelin Queen Deep Purple Dire Straits Pink Floyd Metallica John Miles Israel Kamakawiwo'ole Eagles AC/DC Bryan Adams Deep Purple AC/DC Beatles Lena Meyer-Landrut John Lennon Genesis Barclay James Harvest Deep Purple Pink Floyd Guns n'Roses Beatles Rolling Stones Pink Floyd Shakira feat. Freshleyground Beatles City Eric Clapton Elvis Presley AC/DC Michael Jackson Scorpions Jethro Tull AC/DC Dire Straits Uriah Heep Simon & Garfunkel Hubert von Goisern Abba Bette Midler Led Zeppelin Unheilig Queen Santana Udo Jürgens Herbert Grönemeyer Led Zeppelin Frank Sinatra z. B. 70 Metallica Enter sandman 71 Queen We will rock you 72 Queen Who wants to live forever 73 Williams, Robbie Angels 74 Reinhard Mey Über den Wolken 75 Doors Riders on the storm 76 Jackson, Michael Earth song 77 Füenf Mir im Süden 78 Pter Gabriel Solsbury Hill 79 Abba The winner takes it all usw zweiter Abschnitt Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. * Lady in black – abgerutscht von Pl. 36 auf Nr. 58 * Elvis war mit dem Song “In the ghetto“ schon mal auf Platz 17 - dieses Jahr kam er bis zur Nr. 57. Platz 55 wurde AC/DC mit TNT Die Satisfaction der Rolling Stones kam auf Platz 32 * Led Zeppelin u. a. die Plätze 42, * Dire Straits ..... etc. – wer will mitschreiben ? – * 30 Pink Floyd - Another brick in the wall (long version) und Platz 25 den Titel Comfortably numb aus dem gleichen Album. * 24 Eagles - Hotel California (unplugged und nochmal in der Originalversion auf Platz 14 ! ). Davor liegen u. a. * 21 die Beatles mit: Let it be (im Vorjahr Nr. 18, 2010 auf Platz 14 ! ) * 13 Pink featuring Nate Ruess Just give me a reason * 12 Deep Purple - Smoke on the water * 11 Bryan Adams mit Summer of '69 (er war damals 9 ! ) Plätze 10 bis 1 * 10 Someone like you von Adele (sozusagen die Newcomerin dieses Jahres) * 9 Hells bells (AC/DC) * 8 Music von John Miles (Music of my time) * 7 Wish you were here - Pink Floyd (geschrieben in Erinnerung an …) * 6 Nothing else matters - Metallica * 5 Brothers in arms - Dire Straits * 4 Tote Hosen - Tage wie diese * 3 Deep Purple - Child in time und die Sensation nach xx Jahren war dieser Platztausch von ex-Nr. 1 und ex-Nr. 2 zu dieser neuen Reihenfolge: * 2 Led Zeppelin - Stairway to heaven * 1 "Bohemian rhapsody" von Queen Von der SWR-Seite zum Thema * Alle bisher gespielten Titel Nachts schläft Deutschland - Oder doch nicht? Nein, in Baden-Württemberg wachen viele Anhänger guter Musik vor ihrem Radio und den Megaboxen. Selbst rEhe lauschen mit dem Förster Ihrer SWR1 Hitparade 2013. Und ein kleines, gut gelauntes Team im Stuttgarter Funkhaus sendet diese 1.050 größten Hits aller Zeiten bei Tag und Nacht. Eine Woche lang. Am Freitag, 25. Oktober 2013, steigt wieder die große Finalparty in der Stuttgarter Schleyerhalle und dort probten alle Beteiligten am Sonntag davor schon mal den gesamten Ablauf. Kategorie:Inhalt